Family Ties
by elizaxbethx3
Summary: Olivia Argent is Allison's younger sister; she has strange connections to the supernatural world that not even Allison knows about yet. In Beacon Hills, Olivia meets Scott; a teenager going through a similar adjustment as she once did and they instantly clique. Too bad Scott's older and interested in Allison. Possible OC/Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. Welcome To Beacon Hills**_

* * *

"You're going to love Beacon Hills." The cheery real-estate agent said, leading the Argent family into their new home in Beacon Hills, California. Olivia Argent – the youngest daughter of Christopher Argent – rolled her eyes, mumbling, "I loved San Francisco."

"Olivia." Christopher Argent warned, not bothering to turn around knowing Olivia understood his warning.

Because even though Olivia was angry about moving, she wasn't angry – or stupid – enough to argue with her father in front of the realtor. "Fine."

Allison rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, silently hoping Olivia would find the gesture comforting instead of annoying; Olivia was unpredictable about that kind of thing. Thankfully, Olivia didn't flinch or shrug her off, instead leaning – very slightly – into her sister, who smiled brightly.

Suddenly, Olivia found herself with an urgent desire to go outside and interrupted the conversation, "Dad." He immediately saw the panic in his daughter's eyes and turned to the confused real-estate agent – and his equally confused wife – "I'm sorry," before following Olivia outside.

He closed the door behind them and thought about his options; Olivia was either going to have a 'panic attack' and hurt herself or 'panic and attack' and hurt someone else – probably him – and neither would be good. "I can't control it Dad." Olivia groaned, digging her long fingernails into her palms while breathing deeply and unevenly. "I'm-"

 _Her heart was beating out of her chest; eyes squeezed shut. Her veins struggling to pump blood through every vesicle to each artery; lungs rubbing together like sandpaper. And fire. So much fire…_

"Olivia." He watched in awe as Olivia's body slowly relaxed and hands unclenched, "Livy." He gently took her hands into his own, expecting to find traces of blood and scratch marks from her fingernails penetrating the sensitive skin of her palms; but saw nothing but her baby-soft prefect skin.

She owlishly blinked her eyes open, revealing her glassy azure irises and long swept lashes, "Dad?" She continued to blink, trying to remember…

He exhaled, pulling his youngest daughter into a tight hug. "What happened?"

Truthfully, Olivia didn't know, but her father worried too much already. "I- I think it's because I spent a lot of the day in the car or because I was so mad about moving, or…" She wasn't completely lying, but was still embarrassed nonetheless.

"You're-" The door opened abruptly, "Call if you have any questions." The realtor instructed, leading the oldest two female Argent's outside.

Victoria Argent smiled politely. "Of course. Thank you." She waited until the agent's car drove off before turning to her husband and youngest daughter. "I presume Olivia's indiscretions have been handled?"

Olivia scoffed. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Olivia." Christopher Argent warned, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Would you give Allison a proper tour of the house, Vic? I'll finish talking to Liv." Victoria sighed, nodded, and led Allison inside.

He waited for his oldest daughter to close the door and sat down on the steps. "Sit." Olivia looked annoyed, but sat down next to him on the second step. "Dad I'm really tired; I should go to bed. Or I'll help Ally unpack."

"You're not in trouble Livy." Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Then why'd Ally have to go inside?"

"Olivia, I want you to promise me that Beacon Hills won't turn into San Francisco. I _need_ you to promise me." He explained.

"I promise. Can I go inside now?"

"Do you understand?"

Olivia shot up, and exclaimed, "I understand Dad. I understand, I do! _You_ are the one who needs to understand; understand that I can't change who I am, I can't change what I am."

"That's not what I meant Olivia."

"Sure it is Dad!" She climbed down the steps. "I don't understand why I am not enough?"

He called after her again and got nothing in response. "Liv!" He tried one last time, resigned to the fact that Olivia wasn't going to answer or come back. " _Damn_ _it_." He scrubbed a hand down his face, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths in and out. "Damn it, Olivia."

* * *

Olivia tried to ignore how much bigger the new house appeared, how much nicer the neighborhood seemed, and most of all; how much safer she felt – safe enough to be outside alone after dark – in Beacon Hills. Not that it mattered, she still didn't want to move and she definitely knew the difference between _feeling_ safe and _being_ safe and she wasn't taking any chances this time.

She followed the road until it met at an intersection, and was about to turn back and go home, but stopped at the sight of a Jeep racing down the oncoming street. Interest piqued, she followed the Jeep all the way to a clearing – officially a closed entrance to a preserve – where it parked and two boys climbed out of either side. They were bickering – Olivia figured they were brothers – and didn't notice her presence until she could no longer suppress her laughter. Cover blown, she took a small step closer to the two boys, smiling shyly. "Hi, I'm Olivia. I moved in earlier and I was walking around and I saw your Jeep and…"

They looked at each other before the taller one cleared his throat, "I- I'm Stiles. This is Scott. Welcome to Beacon Hills." The other boy didn't say anything, but raised a hand in a waving gesture. They both came off as very socially awkward and Olivia found herself liking them already.

"Thanks, I didn't actually- I mean, I should go. It was nice meeting you both. Sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing." She stammered.

"Yeah, uh…" Scott started, and Stile interrupted. "Or you could help us look for the body."

Olivia's brows knitted together, eyeing Stiles curiously. "I probably shouldn't… but you seem nice, so… I'd love too."

"What? Oh. Alright, come on!" The one called Stiles exclaimed. "This way."

She followed them further into the woods – against, what should've been her better judgement – and listened to them talk about school and sports, laughing every time Stiles made a sarcastic comment. "Everyone should have a dream. Even one as pathetically unrealistic as that."

Scott was lagging behind as they trudged uphill. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." He suggested, stopping to use his inhaler.

Not thinking, Olivia mentioned, "I used to have asthma," earning herself a curious glance from Stiles – who turned around specifically to ask – and a confused look from Scott. "You used to have asthma?"

Thankfully – for Olivia – before she could stumble out an explanation, Stiles reached the top of the ridge and after seeing the line of officers and their K-9 companions, took off running. Effectively abandoning Olivia- and Scott; who stopped to use his inhaler again, far behind and panicking. He tried to stay out of the searcher's view, but accidently ran straight into one and crashed to the ground; dogs barking and deputies shouting, "Stay where you are!"

Olivia became more confused – and panicked – every passing moment; even more when Scott grabbed her waist and pulled her directly against him, covering her mouth with his hand. Scott was pressed against a tree – shielding them from prying eyes – and Olivia was pressed flush against Scott. She could feel her heartbeat quickening, and prayed not to have an anxiety attack in front of Scott.

"Scott! You out there? Scott?" The Sherriff asked, shining his flashlight in their – Olivia and Scott's – direction.

He turned to Stiles, "Well Stiles," leading him away from the area – effectively leaving Scott and Olivia stranded – and towards his Jeep. "You and I are going to have a long talk about something called invasion of privacy…"

Olivia quickly untangled herself from Scott. "It's not you, I just- sometimes I don't like being touched." She spoke with a certain level of ambiguity, leaving Scott confused and desperate to know more.

"Why?"

Before Olivia could answer, Scott tumbled down a hilltop, flipping three times to ultimately land at the bottom. She was trying to slide down the hilltop herself, stopping abruptly when a stampede of deer came barreling through trampling Scott. Taking a deep breath, Olivia flung herself downwards landing safely on the damp, leaf covered ground; she started towards Scott, but was catapulted back by a large black animal and unable to do anything as the beast bit Scott. "Scott? You okay?" Olivia asked, glancing him over for injuries; satisfied by not finding any open wounds.

"Yeah," Scott groaned, taking Olivia's proffered hand. "Let's get out of here."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Olivia." He reassured. "Where do you live? I should probably walk you home."

"Thanks." She stifled a laugh. "But I'm in enough trouble; I'll see you tomorrow. Keep me posted on that body… and yours."

Olivia smiled the entire walk home, finding herself thinking she might like Beacon Hills after all.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Wolf Moon**_

* * *

There weren't many activities Olivia disliked more than moving; and school was one of them. She was easily popular and made friends effortlessly – especially since she was pretty, and everybody wanted to be friends the 'pretty' new girl – also because Allison's friends always became her friends too. Allison was older by three years, but Olivia's birthday was in August making her start school early and since she was smart – to the point of skipping a grade – they were in some on the same classes. Allison was smart too, but not in the same way as Olivia.

Allison was better at a lot of other activities; archery, swimming, driving, adjusting to change. Both were in gymnastics lessons all of their childhood; Allison stopped when she turned 13 and grew tired of moving studios so often, while Olivia continued. They were complete opposites; Allison was one year older than her classmates and Olivia was two years younger than – pretty much – everyone. They looked almost exactly alike; both girls were slim, had long dark hair, and almond shaped eyes. There were key differences; Olivia was shorter, more petite, Olivia's hair was a shade darker and much curlier, Allison's eyes were green and Olivia's eyes were blue. The biggest physical difference; Olivia's scars.

Then Olivia's supernatural powers and Allison's ignorance of her parent's real occupation. Albeit Olivia wasn't meant to know either, only knowing because she was a part of that world. Not because she wanted too, because knowing came with a price.

The price; Olivia couldn't tell anyone, because if anyone found out – even her mother – she'd be dead.

"Liv."

Olivia, who'd been daydreaming as Allison talked on her cellphone – likely to their mother – jolted back to reality hearing the sound of her name being called repeatedly. "What?"

Allison closed her cellphone and slipped it into her bag – completely unorganized – searching for something to write with and knowing Allison, a pen. "I was going to ask if you-"

They were interrupted by a dark-skinned main – probably in his early thirties – coming out to greet them. "I'm sorry to keep you girls waiting." He looked between them. "Allison and Olivia… Argent?"

Allison smiled, answering for both of them, "Yep."

"Great. Your parents mentioned San Francisco isn't where you grew-up?" He asked, holding the door open and leading them inside.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in our family."

"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while," He said, right before walking them into a classroom filled with dozens of bored students. "Class, there are our new students…"

Distracted, Olivia saw two familiar faces – Scott and Stiles – and smiled shyly. "Liv," Allison whispered, signaling Olivia to start walking down the aisle of desks; Allison taking a seat behind Scott; and Olivia in-front of Stiles, beside Scott, and diagonal to Allison.

Scott instantly turned around, extending a pen to Allison, "Thanks."

Olivia's brows furrowed; Scott shouldn't have heard Allison talking earlier.

* * *

"How did you know those boys?" Allison asked, spinning the lock hanging from her new locker, trying – and failing – to figure out the combination. Olivia sighed, "Move." She pushed Allison's hand away, swinging the locker open on her first try. "Thanks," Allison said, filling the locker with binders and textbooks.

"Do you need help finding your locker?" Allison asked, turning to a bored looking Olivia. "Nah, I know where it is; and considering you couldn't open your own-"

"That jacket is killer." The girl's turned to find a strawberry-blonde gazing at them curiously; eyeing them over like a pair of shoes at the mall. "Where'd you get it?"

She was definitely talking to Allison.

They didn't match on that particular day; Allison was wearing a pair of designer pants, with a nice blouse, and an expensive jacket they fought over constantly. While, Olivia was wearing a dress – something she almost never wore – and a pair of Jeffrey Campbell wedges that did nothing for her height. They were dressed completely different; Allison was casual and Olivia was formal, but it was still completely obvious they were sisters. Both leaving their hair natural; Olivia curly and Allison wavy.

"Our mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained, smiling.

"And you are my new best friend." Declared the strawberry-blonde green eyed girl. She turned to Olivia, "And you… you are my new best friend's little sister?"

"Olivia."

"Perfect, I always wanted a little sister. I'm Lydia, I-" Lydia was cut off when a boy wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her from behind. "Hey, Jackson."

"So, there's a party," Lydia started, smiling mischievously at Allison. "Friday night."

"Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson added.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

Jackson scoffed, "Footballs a joke in Beacon. The sport here's lacrosse."

"Thanks to a certain team captain." Lydia bragged, smoothing Jackson's hair out; and making his smile grow. "You should come."

Olivia bit her lip, nodding. "I'm in." She turned to Allison. "I have to talk to someone, I'll text you later."

She was gone before Allison could say anything.

* * *

"Hey!"

They both froze at the sight of Olivia; one looking shocking and one looking relieved. "Hi Scott, Stiles." She greeted, mostly talking too – and looking at – Scott. "How's the bite?" Scott didn't know what to say; and definitely didn't want to say something stupid in-front of the insanely pretty girl standing before them. Thankfully, Stiles exclaimed. "Wait! You saw? How awesome was it?"

Olivia smiling, rolling her eyes; Stiles was so animated and excited about something so serious. "Actually, pretty scary." She admitted, leaning against the row of lockers and smirking at Scott. "I see you have a thing for my sister?"

Scott looked confused, so Olivia explained, "Allison."

"Oh- I mean she's…" He trailed off and Olivia laughed. "She's single."

He perked-up at that. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Lacrosse!" Stiles remembered. "Tryouts are about to start!"

"We'll talk later!" Scott shouted over his shoulder, running off towards the field.

"Later." Olivia murmured, walking off and smiling to herself like the previous night.

* * *

She found Allison with Lydia, sitting on the stands in-front of the field. "Where'd you go?" Allison asked; and Olivia shrugged, "I met your boyfriend."

Allison's brow furrowed, "What? I don't have a boyfriend."

 _Lydia listened intently to the two sisters, pretending not to be pay attention by applying lip-gloss and looking in a small compact mirror._

Olivia sighed dramatically. "I might be younger than you, but I'm so much smarter. That boy who gave you a pen? His name is Scott, I met him last night." She explained. "I was out in the woods-"

"That's why dad was freaking out." Allison said, more to herself than to Olivia, as she made sense of the situation.

"It wasn't a big deal." Olivia muttered, her face flushing at the reminder of their dad's anger the previous night.

"Olivia-"

"Look!" Lydia exclaimed, pointing towards the field- particularly at Scott who was catching every ball thrown his way. "He seems pretty good." Allison observed, and Lydia nodded. "Yeah, very good."

Jackson – unlike everyone else – wasn't impressed, forcing himself to the front of the line and taking a running start launches the ball towards the goal. Scott looked nervous, and with her enhanced hearing Olivia heard him mutter, "Oh God."

Thankfully, Scott swerves and easily catches the ball; eliciting cheers from everyone in the stands- including Lydia. "Woo!" She hollered, smirking at Jackson, who was confused at his girlfriend's enthusiasm for someone else.

Stiles leaped to his feet – nearly falling on his face in the process – and exclaimed proudly, "That is my friend!" making Olivia laugh.

Suddenly, Olivia jumped down the stands and raced to sit next to Stiles on the bench. "He's awesome! Last night you made it seem like Scott was the worst player on the team!" She exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"He is- was." He turned to Olivia, completely serious. "Did you see what bit him last night?"

She bit her lip, looking in the other direction. "I can't talk right now, but after school…"

"Okay. We're going back to the preserve, Scott lost his inhaler last night." He paused. "Wanna' come?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Olivia agreed, eagerly awaiting the end of practice and – when that time came – racing down the stands towards Scott, leaping into his surprised arms. "You were so awesome out there!"

Scott let her hang on him, because having her in his arms felt so right- NO. He liked Allison and Olivia was too young anyways. _You._ _Like._ _Allison._

He didn't realize she'd let go, until Stiles clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Man, that was awesome! Hey, Olivia offered to help us find your inhaler."

"Yeah." Scott nodded, still in a trance like state.

 _You. Like. Allison._ He kept reminding himself.

 _You. Are. Screwed._ His subconscious replied.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so I don't know when my next update will be. I do know that the number of reviews this chapter gets could influence my decision. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3. Wolf Moon pt. 2_**

* * *

Olivia followed them through the preserve, trekking through a stream of water behind Scott and holding onto the back of his hoodie for balance. Stiles was right behind them and – much like the previous night – making sarcastic comments at Scott.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing; I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked, taking the last step out of the stream and onto dryland.

"Like the _Mint_ _Mojito_ gum in your pocket."

Olivia stopped walking, finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind; Scott was bit last night and suddenly possessed heightened senses and reflexes. "Scott, lift your shirt."

Stiles raised a confused eyebrow, right as Scott asked, "Why?"

Olivia – anxious to the point of irritation – reached forward and lifted his shirt revealing a completely healed wound with no traces of blood, scratches, bite-marks, or even a scar. Suddenly, her eyes closed and expression changed.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked, waving a hand in front of her face and effectively bringing her back to reality. "Olivia? Liv?"

"Don't call me that." She demanded, snatching his wrist out of her face at an inhumanly fast speed. "I- I have to go now."

"Wait! What happened?" Scott asked, touching her shoulder like Allison did the day before, but unlike that time, the gesture sent a shock throughout her body and a shiver down her spine. Images of the night she was turned flashed in her eyes.

"Let go of me!"

Before they knew what was happening, Olivia's eyes flashed a different shade of blue, ears grew pointed, fingernails became claws, and a growling noise escaped her mouth and revealed sharp pointed teeth that looked more like fangs made specifically for biting human flesh. Then – in the blink of an eye – she changed back, screaming as her features returned to normal.

 _This was nothing compared to yesterday._

"I'm so sorry." Olivia apologized, swiping away the tears that fell when she changed back. "Oh my God. I'm sorry."

"What are you?" Scott whispered.

"I'm like you- or you're like me. I'm a… I'm really not allowed to tell anyone this so if you have any goodness in your hearts, don't tell anyone I told you, because if you do… I'll most likely be dead within hours. So, please don't tell anyone."

"We won't tell anyone. Promise." Scott assured, and Olivia seemed to calm down. "Scott, last night you were bit by what's called an Alpha and now you're like me- a werewolf. I didn't realize it last night because I was still shocked, but today when you knew Ally needed a pen I figured it out. Plus, I felt it when you touched me and my eyes glow in the presence of other supernatural creatures. So, I know what you are… and I want to help you."

"Wow." Stiles exclaimed. "This is freaking awesome. My best friend's a werewolf and-" He turned to Olivia. "The new girl – who I hope I'm friends with – is going to teach him how to be one because she's one too."

Olivia laughed, then said, "Actually, I'm different… sort of. I tell you about it sometime… maybe."

Scott, who hadn't said anything until this point, asked, "Ally?"

"Allison." She clarified. "My older sister; I've always called her Ally and she calls me Liv, so does my dad."

"So, if I called you Liv you'd kill me?" Stiles asked, not completely kidding and Olivia laughed. "No, but I might start to change; anger does that and changing would be very bad. Werewolves are naturally possessive, so it comes with the territory."

"So last night, when you said you didn't like to be touched?" Scott asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean-" Olivia sighed, "That is a completely different story and I've never told anyone before – other than my dad – so I'd rather not have that conversation. But the werewolf thing also has something to do with the not liking to be touched."

She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Scott. "Here." She whispered, taking his hand and shrugging off her jacket. "When I was 12, I killed someone. He tried to hurt me- did hurt me. He cut me and I killed him… I became a werewolf that same night."

She brushed her long bangs back, "I have makeup on, so you can't see the ones on my face. There's more on my abdomen and thighs; I blacked out before I managed to kill him, so his damage was already done…"

"Wow." Stiles whispered, taking in the scars on her arms and forehead; trying to imagine who would do that to a child let alone someone like Olivia. "That's uh…" He trailed off, neither him or Scott knew what to say to hearing something like that.

"How old are you now?" Scott asked, breaking the awkward silence that settled over them.

"That's another story." Olivia answered. "But, the short version; I have a birthday in August, so I started school a year early- I was four. Then, I skipped a grade. So, technically I'm supposed to be in the 8th grade, but I'm in 9th grade with two AP classes; English and History."

"So you're a werewolf and a genius?" Stiles asked, unable to contain his excitement.

Olivia shrugged. "I guess, but about the I'm different thing; watch this." She took Scott's hand and gently touched it to her face. "Hear that?"

Scott's face went from confused to amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Olivia laughed. "It's called a _telepathic_ _bond_ and I can only do it with other werewolves. It links our thoughts, pretty cool huh?"

Man, that's awesome!" Stiles interjected, making both Olivia and Scott laugh.

"Your phones gonna' ring." Olivia murmured distractedly.

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket, and sure enough it started ringing. "Hey dad." He said, pressing the phone against his ear with his shoulder. "Uh, with Scott. We're showing the new girl around. Yeah, okay dad. Bye."

"Well," Stiles stated. "We have to go, like right now."

"Why?"

"My dad, the Sherriff, was called to warn me about another police search happening at 7:00 o'clock tonight and it's 6:30 right now."

"What?" Scott and Olivia exclaimed at the same time.

"I hate to get to work!"

"I hate to get home. I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the woods or with anyone. I have to go; Scott give Stiles my phone number. I'll see you guys soon!" She said, and then she was gone.

Stiles stared curiously at Scott, who explained, "She gave it me to in that weird mind-link thing." He paused. "You realize the problem here?"

"No. What?"

Scott sighed. "Stiles, she's only 14 and I think she like me, but I like Allison and I don't want to hurt her- actually, I don't want her to hurt me-"

Stiles cut him off. "Nah, I think it was the werewolf bond thing. Plus, she seems pretty close to her sister, I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
